Summer Love
by stephy-potter
Summary: Una de mis canciones favoritas, un romance al estilo black, una chica diferente, que pasará.....


SONG FIC!!!. Este es mi primer son fic, espero que les guste, es una de mis canciones favoritas. Bueno, lean y canten

Nota: ok, voy a ir poniendo la canción y la traducción.

Summer night( de la película Vaselina o Grease)

Todo comenzó en las vacaciones de verano de Sirius Black, un joven de pelo negro azulado, un poco largo y muy manejable, era alto y tenia muy buen cuerpo, y tenía una personalidad muy "conquistadora" esa era la palabra, no había chica que no quisiera con el, entonces en las vacaciones, como siempre, se había ligado a muchas chavas, pero ese verano era diferente, había conocido a una chava de Australia que se llamaba Sandy y había pasado la última semana en la playa con ella. Ella era rubia y muy bonita, y al mismo tiempo muy conservadora y pura( cosa contraria a Sirius) .

Llegó el primer día de clases en Hogwarts, y Sirius se encontró con sus amigos, los merodeadores, todos eran muy guapos (no tanto como el) su mejor amigo James Potter, un chico un poco menos alto que el, de anteojos y el pelo negro muy revuelto y más porque todas las chicas tocaban cada vez que lo veían, él estaba platicando con otro amigo llamado Remus Lupin, tenia pelo castaño claro y largo hasta los hombros, siempre lo amarraba haciéndose una cola de caballo que más de una chica quería tocar., ellos hablaban de sus conquistas de verano y cuando llegó Sirius y le preguntaron por las suyas. Pero en ese momento el director Dumbledore los llamó a clases y quedaron de verse después en el campo de Quidditch.

Por otro lado, Lily Evans, una chica muy bonita pelirroja, la novia de James Potter,, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos y se encontró con una chica muy nerviosa.

-Hola, te puedo ayudar en algo?-Lily

-Hola, soy nueva y no se a donde ir, estoy en séptimo, me trajeron desde Australia. Estoy en Griffindor.

-Ah, bueno, pues ven conmigo yo soy Lily

-Yo soy Sandy

Se fueron a clases y después de terminarlas, se fueron al gran comedor.

-Cuéntame de ti Sandy, tuviste alguna aventura en el verano

-Tuve muchas aventuras-dijo Sirius en el campo de quidditch con sus amigos.

-Pues cuéntanos que hiciste-James

-Conocí a un muchacho-Sandy muy emocionada

-Solo a uno- dijo una muchacha de pelo rizado acercándose con un grupo de amigas a la mesa donde estaban Sandy y Lily.

-Pues cuéntanos-Dijo otra

-Quieren saber todos los sucios detalles?-Sirius. Bueno pues todo comenzó........

( a partir de aquí todas las chicas que ponga son amigas de Lily)

Sirius: Sumner loving had me a blast (El amor de verano me trajo una explosión)

Sandy: Summer loving happened so fast (El amor de verano, ocurrió tan rápido)

Sirius: I met a girl, crazy for me (Conoci a una chica, loca por mi)

Sandy: Met a boy, cute as can be (Conoci a un chico, lo más tierno que se puede)

Los dos: Summer days drifting away to uh oh those summer nights( Los dias de verano se van flotando, pero uh, oh esas noches de verano)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame mas)

James: Did you get very far? (¿Llegaste lejos?)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame mas)

Gloria: Like, does he have a car? (¿Tenía carro?)

Sirius: She swam by me, she got a cramp( nado junto a mi, le dió un calambre)

Sandy: He ran by me got my suit damp (corrió junto a mi, mojó mi ropa)

Sirius: I saved her life, she nearly drowned (salve su vida, casi se ahoga)

Sandy: He showed off splashing around ( Presumia chapoteando)

Los dos: Summer sun something's begun But uh oh those summer nights ( El sol de verano, algo comenzó, pero uh oh esas noches de verano)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame mas)

Lily: Was it love at first sight? (¿Fue amor a primera vista?)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame mas)

Remus: Did she put up a fight? (¿Comenzó una pelea?)

Sirius: Took her bowling in the arcade (La llevé al boliche en la galería)

Sandy: We were strolling, drank lemonade (Paseamos, tomamos limonada)

Sirius: We made out, under the dock (Nos entendimos, debajo del muelle)

Sandy: we stayed out till ten o' clock (Estuvimos fuera hasta las diez)

Los dos: Summer fling; don't mean a thing but uh oh those summer nights (El verano araza, no significa nada, pero uh, oh esas noches de verano)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame mas)

James: But you don't got to brag (Pero no fanfarroneaste)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame mas)

Cynthia: Cause he sounds like a drag (Porque sueña a arrastrado)

Todos: shu-da, bop bop ( 4 veces)

Sandy: He got friendly, holding my hand (Fue amigable, tomo mi mano)

Sirius: She got friendly, down in the sand (Fue amigable, en la arena)

Sandy: He was sweet, Just turned eighteen (Era dulce, acababa de cumplir dieciocho)

Sirius: She was good, you know what I mean (Era Buena, ya saben a que me refiero)

Los dos: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh oh those summer nights (Prueba de verano, Chico y chica se conocen, pero uh, oh esas noches de verano)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame más)

Vanessa: How much dough did he spend?( ¿Cuanta lana gastó?)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame más)

Peter: could she get me a friend? (Me podria conseguir una amiga?)

Sandy: It turn colder, that's were it ends (Se puso frío, ahì es donde termina)

Sirius: so I told her, we'd still be friends (Así que le dije que seguiriamos siendo amigos)

Sandy: then we made our true love vow ( Entonces hicimos nuestra promesa de amor verdadero)

Sirius: wonder what she's doing now (Me pregunto que está hacienda ahora)

Los dos: Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, but uh, those summer nights (Sueños de verano, arrancados de las costuras, pero uh oh esas noches de verano)

Amigos: Tell me more, tell me more (cuentame más, cuentame mas)

-Así, que, como se llamaba el chico?-Lily

-Sirius, Sirius Black-Sandy

-OoO-Todas las chavas

-Bueno, tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa algún día y lo encuentres aquí-Cynthia

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno, es todo, dejen reviews por si quieren k continúe. Ciao!!!


End file.
